Karako
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [[Serie de drabbles y one-shot]] Kami te puede conceder tu deseo, aunque no de la manera que tu deseas... hecho por Gotti Calavera
1. Metamorfosis

Holiguiiss mi gente, tengo muchos fanfics del Fandom, pero soy demasiado floja para publicarlos en tiempo y forma. Esta historia nació al ver un video; era un Au donde Karamatsu era el único hombre de los seis y los demás chica, luego pensé ¿Y si fuera al revés? Este fic esta hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

 _Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes con el fin de saciar mi pasatiempo._

* * *

 _ **Metamorfosis**_

* * *

Estaba harto, desde la preparatoria que no recibía el mínimo respeto de sus hermanos, él que daba tanto amor y ellos como moneda cambio eran miserias, desgracias y vergüenzas.

¿Cuánto más podía soportar eso? Era el más desafortunado de los seis; por eso no le importo pedir un deseo al templo, después de una jordana en busca de _Karamatsu gilr's_ y fracasar como siempre. De regreso a casa se topó con un templo.

— _**¿Qué más da?**_ **—** pensó al momento de rezar.

Pero se había olvidado de algo, Kami puede cumplir tu petición pero no la manera que uno desea.

Ya era tarde y tendría que apurarse o no alcanzaría a ir a los baños públicos, hubiera aprovechado esos momentos y ya; pero no lo hizo y regresaron ignorando al chico para irse a dormir, nada nuevo, todo normal, sus sueños eran de roca y no pudo sentir el poder de la "bendición" en su cuerpo. En la mañana, sus ojos poco a poco se abrieron; a veces veía el rostro de Ichimatsu, su espalda o simplemente su espacio, pero no se esperó al ver un avergonzado chico arisco mirando con asombro.

— **Ohayo—** dijo soñoliento crispando al joven **— ¿Te sucede algo,** _ **brother**_ **?—** su voz sonaba dulce.

— **¿Ku-Kusomatsu?—** pregunto tembloroso.

— **Mhn—** asintió y el morado salió del futón.

Aún con sueño, perezosamente se levantó ¿Por qué sentía sus ropas más grandes? Nada importante debía de ser, hasta que fue a lavar su cara.

— **¡Kya!—** un grito femenino invadió el lugar despertando a los otros cuatro.

— **¿Qué sucede?—** exclamo entre sueños el mayor.

— **¡Vamos por el campeonato!—** vitoreo sonámbulo el amarillo.

— **¿¡Eh!? Ichimatsu ¿Por qué estás temblando?**

— **¿¡Quién fue el maldito que hizo esto!?—** exigió Karamatsu abriendo la puerta corrediza y sorprendiendo **—Osomatsu-niisan ¿Está es una de tus bromas?—** cuestionó agarrándole de la piyama al susodicho.

— **¿¡Karamatsu!?—** ella asintió, el mayor ante el descuido agarro sus pechos provocando un gemido involuntario.

El de rojo tuvo un derrame ante la reacción cayendo en el futón.

— **No-no es gracio-oso, Niisan—** los otros solo tuvieron experiencia auditiva para solo ocasionar un sonrojo y un ligero sangrado.

— **Ninis, el desayuno ya es…—** sus palabras murieron al ver a esa chica.

Cabello negro un poco arriba de la cintura, ojos celestes, piel cremosa y podría decir la talla que tendría de los pechos aun con las ropas holgadas de la piyama.

— **Por favor…—** se inclinó la señora **—Se mi nuera, no importa a quien elijas y si se puede de una vez todos—** los hombres reaccionaron ante la propuesta de su madre.

¿Tan desesperada estaba? ¿No podía confiar en ellos para ser capaces de conseguir una novia?

— _ **Mommy…**_

— **Sí, querida—** no supo cuando se incorporó y ahora le sostenía las manos.

— **Gomen, pero soy Karamatsu**

Matsuyo se impresiono por la confesión, agacho la cabeza y comenzó a llorar; aterrado le agarro las mejillas.

— _ **Not cry, mommy**_ **. Puedo volver a la normalidad,** _ **I promise**_ **—** su progenitora negó.

— **No, quédate así. Siempre quise una hija—** admitió llorando de emoción.

— **Pues aprovecha, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará así—** dijo el tercero.

— **¿¡Qué!? ¿Ustedes no lo hicieron?—** comentó de la impresión acercándose a Choro.

Por reflejo se alejó sonrojado, estaba jodido, si no sabían cómo regresar al doloroso a la normalidad, tendría que vivir por el resto de su vida alejándose de él por la vergüenza y pena; a pesar que era su hermano.

— **Kara-niisan ¿No habrá hecho algo ayer?—** cuestionó el amarillo que parecía acercarse sin problemas.

— **Ahora que lo pienso…**

Y el recuerdo de orar llego a su mente, su rostro se alargó y unas lágrimas se avecinaron a correr en sus mejillas.

— **¡Kami-baka! ¡No era lo que yo pedí!—** chilló y gruesas lágrimas descendieron **— ¿¡Por qué estoy llorando, Okaa-san!?—** preguntó entre lágrimas.

— **¿Tal vez las hormonas? No experimentaste la pubertad como una chica y ahora sí.**

— **¿Cómo haremos que Karamatsu vuelva a la normalidad?—** cuestionó el menor de todos.

— **¡Kami, danos una señal!—** gritó el amarillo a todo pulmón.

Su petición fue escuchada cuando el techo se ilumino y apareció un ángel con una apariencia chistosa, le entrego a Karamatsu un papel y se fue por donde vino; cuando las arpas y coros callaron, leyó el contenido solo para inflarse una vena.

— **¡Debe de ser una broma!—** exclamó con furia.

— **¿Qué dice?—** interrogó el verde.

"Un beso de amor verdadero"

— **¿Qué clase de farándula de cuentos de hadas es esto?—** dijo aterrado.

— **Esto es obra del diablo—** volvió hablar el hechizado.

— **Solo queda una cosa…—** dijo el primero con papeles en su nariz **—Debo de besarlo—** argumentó con decisión.

Agarro de sus hombros y poco a poco el espacio disminuía, solo faltaba unos centímetros que fueron detenidos por el de verde.

— **¿Qué piensas hacer, Aniki?—** su voz parecía de ultratumba.

— **Lo que has leído, un beso…**

— **De amor verdadero, Niisan—** completó el beisbolista.

— **Dice que tiene que ser una persona que sienta la mismo que la persona afectada antes del encantamiento—** concluyó Totty.

— **¿Y dónde dice eso?—** habló la madre.

— **En las letras chiquitas, creo que tendrás que estar así por un largo tiempo, "Nee-san"—** el doloroso tragó saliva por las palabras del rosa.

— **Creo que tengo a una persona indicada—** dijo el mayor, se fue de la habitación seguido por los otros.

Hasta que se percataron que el segundo y su madre no estaban con ellos; contuvieron sus impulsos de espiar hasta que bajaron al comedor.

— **¿Quién es ella?—** cuestionó su padre al ver a esa chica con una cara de pocos amigos.

— **Es Karamatsu-niisan, ha sido embrujado por Kami—** dijo el mayor queriendo restarle importancia.

— **Ah, sí van a salir tienen que cuidarla...**

— **¿¡Ehh!? Pero si tenemos más de veinte y ya somos adultos...**

— **Y Karako ya es toda una mujer—** dijo con alegría la madre **—Pueden pasar a la casa de Totoko, tiene ropa que le dio una prima y no le queda—** exclamó con una sonrisa mientras ella sentaba a la mesa.

— **Espero que no causes problemas, Kusoko—** al fin hablo el arisco.

— **Púdrete—** esa palabra no solo crispo al chico morado, sino a los demás.

Por otra parte, Karako comenzó a comer con una cara enfermiza.

Iba ser un largo camino.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


	2. Ropa

_Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes con el fin de saciar mi pasatiempo._

* * *

 _ **Ropa**_

* * *

Algo iba mal con el de azul, después de esa repentina metamorfosis parecía terrible y con los sentimientos a flor de loto, hasta le dijo a Ichimatsu que se pudriera. Los seis salieron tensos rumbo con Totoko, tal vez ella podría comprender el estado de Karako, como la había llamado su madre.

— **¿Qué les trae por aquí?—** cuestionó algo egocéntrica.

— **Tenemos un problema—** habló el mayor.

— **Karamatsu se convirtió en mujer—** dijo con rapidez el beisbolista.

— **Siempre supe que era gay.**

— **¿** _ **Nani**_ **? No, estamos hablando en serio. Míralo por ti misma—** señaló el otaku.

Totoko pensó en ver un chico doloroso con ropa de mujer brillante y atigrada con su mal gusto en la moda, más las plataformas rojas que combinaría con el lápiz labial. Pero vio a una mujer linda con cara de pocos amigos vestida con una sudadera azul y unos shorts que le quedaba algo grande.

— **Karamatsu ¿eres tú?—** ella asintió, dirigió su mirada a los Matsus hombres **— ¿Tan bajo han caído? Convertir a su hermano en una mujer, clásico para una bola de ninis que desean dejar de ser vírgenes—** concluyó con una mano en el mentón.

— **No hicimos esto, Karamatsu tiene una suerte de mierda—** defendió el menor sin despegar sus ojos del celular.

— **¿Y qué quieren que haga?—** pregunto la _Idol_.

Pero antes que alguien le respondiera, la chica azabache le susurró en el oído con la intención de explicar. Totoko escuchó atentamente los aprietos del segundo y al finalizar soltó una carcajada.

— **Esto es demasiado bueno, lidiar con ellos y con "eso"; de seguro piensan que le odias a todos—** siguió con la risa **—Por suerte no eres tan bonita con esa actitud que tienes y no tendré alguna rivalidad contigo. Ven, vamos a buscarte algo apropiado para que estos idiotas se les caigan la lengua—** comentó y la llevo a su habitación.

Ellos tuvieron que dar unas cuantas vueltas porque se demoraban mucho y eso los ponía con los nervios de punta. Cuando el menor recibió un mensaje tragaron en seco ¿Qué tenían que ser mulas de carga? Y la vieron ¿Totoko les quería provocar un infarto o era el mismo?

— _ **My brother's**_ **, me siento increíble—** comentó con dulzura abrazando a los cinco.

— **¿Qué-qué es está ro-ropa?—** exclamó Ichimatsu con claro enojo.

— **Totoko-chan ¿Es una broma?—** preguntó Choromatsu con el rojo en la cara.

— **¿De qué hablan? Fue difícil, pero mi prima tiene la misma talla de Karako junto con su gusto por la ropa pequeña…—** alzó un dedo **—Se me olvidaba—** señaló abajo **—Esas cajas son la ropa, deben de llevárselas.**

— **Nos negamos—** dijeron en coro.

— _ **Please, brothers. For me**_ **—** suplicó con unos ojos de lástima.

Un interruptor se encendió en los cinco ¿Tan manipulables eran con esa cara? Solo tres cajas para la suerte de ambos, dejaron a Todomatsu e Ichimatsu sin cargar nada; Karako se contoneaba luciendo su nuevo _perfect look_ , lo que denotaban de esa vestimenta era el top negro debajo de una sudadera azul pequeña que apenas le rosaba la cintura abierta dejando ver su busto. Su postura era un movimiento de caderas, con una mano agarraba un bolso blanco deportivo y el otro en el bolsillo delantero del short.

Ichimatsu y Todomatsu no notaron la presencia de pervertidos hasta que uno chifló a lo alto solo llamando la atención de ellos dos ¿Qué era esa sensación que le surgía a los dos? No pudieron encontrar la palabra cuando la chica se detuvo.

— **Voy comprar una crepa—** dijo recorriéndose los lentes oscuros.

— **Te acompañamos—** gritaron al unísono.

— **¿Y los demás?**

— **Ellos se han adelantado y los alcanzaremos después—** argumentó el rosado mientras empujaba para ir rápido por el producto.

No lo comprendían ¿Qué tenía la estúpida de Karako para que todas las miradas de los solteros dieran con ella?

— **Aquí tiene su crepa, guapa—** dijo con picardía el vendedor agudizando los sentidos de alerta de los dos.

— **¿Cuánto te debo,** _ **darling**_ **?—** cuestionó coqueta.

— **La casa invita, preciosa—** respondió meloso y ansioso.

Dio un mordisco, pero estaba demasiado caliente que dio un gemido por la quemadura y su boca se había embarrado de la crema pastelera líquida. Ambos miraron alrededor como los demás tenían las mejillas rojas, las venas saltaron y se llevaron a la casa a Karako.

Nota del día; siempre tener escoltado a Karako si planeaba ir alguna parte.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


	3. Baños Públicos

_Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes con el fin de saciar mi pasatiempo._

* * *

 _ **Baños públicos**_

* * *

Podría ser que la nueva vestimenta fuera un problema durante la estancia como fémina, pero eso no los haría romper la rutina de ir a los baños públicos. Aunque todos estuvieron atentos en una formación para escoltar a una estrella de cine o una famosa modelo; al fin llegaron al recinto donde eran conocidos por el dueño.

— **Hola, Yamato-san—** corearon todos.

— **Buena tarde, chicos Matsuno—** contestó alegre el hombre en la recepción, pero percibió un ambiente diferente **— ¿Quién es la hermosa jovencita que los acompaña?**

— **Me llamo Karako, un gusto en conocerlo Yamato-san—** dio una reverencia.

— **El gusto también es mío, ¿Dónde está Karamatsu?**

— **Tuvimos que hacer un intercambio, el pobrecito necesita algo de ambiente campestre por un tiempo—** exclamó con inocencia.

— **Estoy de acuerdo, dulzura. Los baños femeninos están por allá—** señaló el otro lado.

Los Matsus miraron el sendero sagrado; habían intentado de todo para poder entrar a esa zona, ahora con Karako podían sacarle provecho, cuando el hombre se fue para atender las tuberías arrastraron a la dolorosa chica.

— **Karamatsu—** llamó el mayor.

— **Al fin podremos apreciar el hermoso interior de ese lugar, asegúrate de tomar buenas fotos de las chicas—** ordenó Totty entregando su celular aprueba de agua.

— **¿No es ilegal hacer eso*?**

— **No si es para recompensar a tus hermanos por cuidar de ti—** dijo Choromatsu.

— **Te lo encargamos—** corearon poniéndose como soldado.

— **Okay,** _ **brothers**_ **—** respondió como ellos y marcho directo al recinto.

Después de una hora los hermanos esperaron a la llegada del segundo, este no salió sola sino con un grupo de mujeres.

— **Bien, nos vemos después Karako—** habló una rubia.

— **Espero que estés bien con tu repentina baja presión,** _ **bye-bye**_ **—** se despidió.

— _ **Good bye, friends**_ **—** dijo la azabache mientras uno de sus papelitos se caía junto con un hilillo de sangre.

— **¿Quiénes eran, Nee-san?—** preguntó el amarillo.

— **Unas chicas estupendas,** _ **My little**_ **Jyushimatsu—** su voz galante decía demasiado **—Gomen, Todomatsu-kun. Aparece muy censurado—** explicó al entregar su teléfono.

Podría hasta escuchar los insultos de sus hermanos detrás. En las fotos parecía esa típica neblina que no mostraba los pechos o el trasero y hacia molestar a los cuatro, ya que Jyushimatsu parecía querer saber sobre su experiencia en el baño público de chicas. Los otros agudizaron el oído al tener en cuenta la conversación.

— **Al parecer me ayudaron a lavarme el cuerpo, Kamiya-chan los tiene tan suaves y pequeños que parecen de malvavisco y luego Ono-chan es una pervertida cuando me abrazo por atrás; pensé que me iba a derretir porque me mordió el lóbulo…—** los tres se metieron en la conversación.

— **¿Quién es Ono-chan?—** cuestionó el de rojo.

— **Una chica rubia con una sonrisa hermosa—** contestó la azabache sonrojándose.

— **¿No crees que podrían ser bisexuales?—** preguntó Todomatsu con malicia.

— **No estoy segura, voy a preguntarle cuando las vaya a ver el viernes. Me invitaron a beber**

— **Habla bien de nosotros y puede que consigamos caerles bien—** habló Choromatsu con intensiones oscuras.

— **Lo haré,** _ **brothers**_ **.**

— **Ichimatsu-niisan ¿No te nos unes?—** gritó a lo lejos el beisbolista.

— **No, los alcanzo después. Tengo que ir alimentar algunos mininos—** respondió en seco.

Karako lo miro por el rabillo del ojo ignorando las peticiones del sus hermanos y centrándose en el andar molesto del cuarto. Y se dio cuenta que era el único que no le favorecía ese cambio.

* * *

 ***** Es ilegal tomar fotos en los baños públicos o en aguas termales, se sanciona con una multa o hasta la cárcel.

¿Gustan reviews?


	4. Futón

_Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes con el fin de saciar mi pasatiempo._

* * *

 _ **Futón**_

* * *

A Ichimatsu estuvo todo el día molesto, ese sentimiento lo volvería loco; él se lo había buscado. Desde hace unas semanas que término con esas secciones enfermizas con el segundo hijo, porque ellos son hombres y para cagar el asunto hermanos, fue extraño al comienzo y poco a poco le agarro el gusto cuando tomaron sus ritmos; pero el sentimiento de culpa estuvo en todo y decidido termino con eso ganándose una máscara de estar bien de parte de Karamatsu, y lo descubrió desconsolado cuando se fue a beber junto con Chibita. Ahora el enano sabía el secreto y le dio un consejo para variar.

"¿Por qué no le das otra oportunidad?"

¿Oportunidad?

Él sintiéndose como mierda al orillar a su hermano mayor hacer eso, lo acostumbro a un amor nada sano y lo dejo para no llegar a más. Debía de estar calmado, pero no fue así, ansiaba las caricias y los besos, tenía que mantenerse firme. Y ahora Karamatsu cambio.

Maldita sea su suerte.

Cuando llego a la casa sus hermanos estaban amontonados encima de ella y por su lado su cara de incomodidad le provocaba socorrerla; alejar a toda la bola Matsuno de la chica, la acomodo en su espacio y se fue a dormir, pasaron las horas hasta la media noche cuando sintió la naturaleza llamarle. Hizo sus necesidades y al volver se dio cuenta de la posición, muchas veces había visto a Todomatsu refugiarse en el regazo del segundo; si le llegaba a provocarle celos, pero mantenía su juicio equilibrado y le apartaba el rostro con cuidado. Pero fue distinto de las otras, su mano apretaba el seno por debajo de la ropa con descaro y la cara de Karako volvió hacer de incomodidad. Aparto a los dos despertándolos de forma brusca.

— **¿Qué te pasa Ichimatsu-niisan?—** preguntó molestó y solo recibió una mirada aterradora del cuarto.

— _ **What happen**_ **, buraza?—** cuestionó soñolienta rascándose un ojo.

— **No quiero dormir así. Vete a la sala, Kusoko—** ordenó agitando su voz.

— **¿Por qué?**

— **No pienso dormir así contigo—** dijo para ocultar los hechos.

— **Oh, lo comprendo,** _ **brother**_ **—** su voz detonaba pena y se fue a la sala.

Ella por otra parte pensaba que él ya no soportaba su presencia, tal vez fue algo inoportuno volverse una mujer cuando él le dejó en claro sus sentimientos sobre su persona. Tal vez no volvería a tener es la relación de hermanos antes de empezar el juego macabro con el corazón y romperse en mil pedazos; tal vez se podría refugiar en esta forma para comenzar de nuevo.

Sería más cuidadoso al entregar su amor a alguien, podría ser alguna de las chicas o tal vez a un conocido. Sería una meta que se propondría al estar en esta metamorfosis amarga.

La siguiente noche le prepararon un futón para ella sola.

* * *

Tenía planeado publicar algo de esta misma temática (porque con ese escrito empece antes que este) pero como es muy largo que apenas llevo la mitad, así que lo publicare en otro momento...

¿Gustan reviews?


	5. Sostén

Holiguiiss mi gente, intento que la flojera no me devore y he de aclarar ¿se acuerdan cuando nuestro querido "sonrisas tiesas" vendió BL? De seguro hace una fortuna vendiendo KaraIchi... Este fic esta hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano, que lo disfruten.

 _Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes con el fin de saciar mi pasatiempo._

* * *

 _ **Sostén**_

* * *

Ichimatsu y Karako mantenían una distancia desde hace días, por el momento eso no afectaba a ninguno de la familia, excepto un chico sonriente que sabía lo que sucedía; pero procurará que ellos lo resolvieron solos. A pesar que de alguna u otra forma debería de ayudarlos, los sentimientos eran mutuos y el orgullo era más grande que consiguieron hacer murallas para no lastimarse, pensó que actuaría con celos si escuchaba la experiencia del segundo en el baño; pero fue todo lo contrario, debía de buscar otro método.

— **Nii-san—** llamó el quinto al morado en la azotea.

— **¿Qué ocurre, Jyushimatsu?—** preguntó mientras acariciaba un minino.

— **Karako me dejo usar su transporte de bolas para poner las mías**

— **¿Te prestó su suspensorio?**

— **No, ya tengo uno para jugar béisbol**

— **No quiero hablar de ella ahora, llena esa cosa de bolas…**

— **Tienes razón, Nii-san. El partido pronto empezará y no debo perder tiempo.**

Después de esa charla paso en frente de su hermano para entrar a la casa, como lo esperaba fue detenido de los hombros por su hermano de forma rápida.

— **Jyushimatsu**

— **Hai**

— **Ese no es…**

— **Nii-san, está equivocado—** agarro la prenda de los extremos y lo enseño sin pudor **—Esto es un soporte de bolas de béisbol—** dijo con alegría estirando el sostén negro.

El morado estaba rojo hasta la médula ¿Qué carajos está haciendo su hermano con eso? ¿Cómo lo consiguió? En la etiqueta del sostén podía leer talla D y provocó que sus orejas desprendieran humo como ferrocarril.

— **¡Jyushimatsu, dame eso!**

— **¿Por qué? Acaso Nii-san quiere jugar conmigo.**

— **¿De qué estás hablando? Eso no es…**

— **Pero me gusta, hasta quería que Nii-san jugará ¡Por eso lo elegí!—** argumentó frotando sus mejillas con las copas.

Ichimatsu no sabía que pensar, el sostén tenían el dibujo de un gato morado jugando con un estambre azul, no abarcaba las copas porque el dibujo era pequeño y parecía un bordado. En algún punto pensó que seguiría con su ropa dolorosa y pondría su rostro con lentejuelas azules. Pero parecía demasiado lindo y hasta adorable ese detalle.

— **Ne, Ichimatsu-niisan ¿No quieres probar?—** le ofreció la prenda superior.

La tentativa era enorme, se lo quitaría para que no se los enseñará a los pervertidos que tenía por compañeros y comenzarán a pretenderla. Suficiente tenía con la salida que sería mañana con esas chicas, agarró la prenda y la textura era realmente suave; alejó esos pensamientos cuando el amarillo lo miró pensativo. Bajó con cuidado y miró en los extremos del pasillo, sin moros en la costa emprendió el camino hasta la habitación donde aseguraba no encontrar a ninguno de sus hermanos. Conociendo sus horarios entró sin cuidado a la habitación.

— **¡Oye, Jyushimatsu! Te dije que si voy a jugar, pero tenías que esperar—** gruñó de espaldas el doloroso.

Ichimatsu se quedó en pierda, la espalda se podía apreciar por tener el cabello adelante, solo se cubría con unas pantaletas del mismo juego que el sostén y agarraba su pecho con una playera de algodón sin mangas.

— _ **My little brother**_ **, no volviste a pensar que el sostén es un soporte de…—** sus palabras murieron cuando dio la vuelta y no solo se encontró a Jyushimatsu.

La cara se tiñó de rojo en ambos, Ichimatsu tenía un hilillo de sangre y agarraba su entrepierna para que no viera su erección, lastimosamente ella lo logró apreciar y la sangre circuló por la nariz. Pero para terminar con eso, se paró de su lugar, le arrebató la prenda y cerró la puerta corrediza; para que ambos pudieran desplomarse de vergüenza y pensar en frío.

Después de eso le hicieron jurar al de amarillo no agarrar las prendas de la chica, por otra parte, a pesar que no los hizo hablar, la distancia entre ellos cambio por uno de vergüenza derrumbando un poco el orgullo cuando ambos tuvieron que pedir disculpas.

Un punto para su favor.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


	6. Viernes

_Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes con el fin de saciar mi pasatiempo._

* * *

 _ **Viernes**_

* * *

— **¿Maquillaje?**

— **Hai**

— **¿Bolsa?**

— **Hai**

— **¿Celular con pila llena?**

— **Hai**

— **¿Silbato contra violación?**

— **Hai**

— **Muy bien, Karako. Recuerda llegar antes de las dos, mira por ambos lados, si te sientes observaba aumenta el paso y si eso no funciona usa el silbato.**

— **Lo entiendo, Pajamatsu; ya me lo repetiste como cinco veces—** se estaba cansado de eso.

Hace media hora que ya estaba lista, pero sus hermanos le hicieron imposible esa tarea antes de hacer un riguroso protocolo. En momentos así deseaba volver ser hombre y ser ignorado, pero como dicen por ahí.

No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes

— **Ya me voy, se me hace tarde—** dijo con prisa despidiéndose de sus cuatro hermanos.

Ichimatsu no estaba para alivio suyo, no sabía cómo actuar ante él y le molestaba tener que sentir otra vez las putas mariposas; habían roto y debía tener una nueva oportunidad en la vida, encontrar la razón de su _Life_ y la _Person of heart_.

Ya saben, _fall in the love_.

Llegó al lugar de manera campanante con minifalda negra, una chaqueta café y una blusa azul. Debía de admitirlo, se lo pasó genial en compañía de esas mujeres hasta una le había propuesto con una mano entre las piernas llegar más que las simples caricias, su cara estaba increíblemente roja y no sabía si era por el alcohol o los nervios que provocaba la rubia.

Claro que era por ella, esa fémina derrochaba feromonas que la hacían sentir en otro lugar; su nombre era Ono Jyushiko y realmente buscaba compañía, como caballero que es planea ir a su llamado, pero el reloj interrumpió en un beso de lengua.

— **Gomen,** _ **girl. It's later**_ **—** exclamó con sensualidad sosteniendo su mentón.

— **No importa, solo será rápido…**

— _ **Sorry**_ **, pero mis hermanos son dolor de culo—** la chica soltó una risa por ese comentario.

Tambaleándose salió del local y fue directo a su casa. Había recorrido las calles en ese horario, pero ¿Por qué se sentía asechada? Tragó en grueso y aumentó el ritmo de sus piernas, con su perfecto oído escuchó los pasos de otro; con la borrachera encima recordó las advertencias de su hermano, busco en su bolso...

¿¡Dónde carajos estaba su bolso!? ¡Demonios! ¡Lo había dejado en el local! Tenía ganas de llorar, su mala suerte de mierda actuó y necesitaba ayuda como siempre; el miedo se esparció cuando unas manos le cubrieron la boca y la alejaron del camino visible. Rasguño, pataleo y mordió con tal de liberarse; pero cuando al fin sentía que sería libre, la persona volvía a someterla para guardar silencio.

— **Silencio, Kusoko—** no sabía si llorar de alegría o de rabia.

Le había provocado un susto de muerte y durante esos cinco minutos que estuvo en silencio forzado no se atrevió a decir que era Ichimatsu y calmar sus nervios; vaya hermano tenía.

— **Señorita—** escucharon el grito de la persona que la perseguía **—Ha olvidado su bolso—** abrió los ojos en grande.

Con destreza se zafó del abrazo protector y fue directo al sendero visible.

— **Arigato, no debía de molestarse—** agradeció.

— **No hay de que… Oye me preguntaba si—** sus palabras murieron cuando vio la cara de espanto del cuarto.

— **¿Sí qué?—** cuestionó con voz de ultratumba.

— **Bue-Bueno, si…—** esa mirada le ponía nervioso **—Mejor le doy mi tarjeta…—** dijo con apuro al entregar un pequeño papel en las manos de la chica.

— **Buena noche—** se despidió agitando la mano y de paso guardo la tarjetita en la billetera.

— **¿La vas a conservar?—** preguntó con molestia.

— **Sí, podría ser algún agente que quiera contratar modelos—** argumentó con arrogancia mientras se tambaleaba.

— **Pensé que con el susto se te iría la borrachera...**

— **Tú sabes como soy, va y vuelve por las emociones**

— **Es una molestia tratar contigo ¿Qué pasa si es un contratista para un burdel?―** se burló.

— **Ya quisieras eso, así tendrías sexo conmigo sin compromisos.**

— **Sigues molesto por eso, Kusomatsu―** la chica detuvo su andar.

El alcohol no era aliado del cuarto Matsu. Tal vez porque sacaba los temores del segundo de una manera casi instantánea sin que los demás comprendieran la situación, solía controlarse desde hace años, pero la bebida y sin ningún otro espectador fueron buenos factores para un punto de quiebre conocido hace poco por el huraño chico.

— **Ya no soy ese idiota—** confesó mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban **—Ya no quiero ser ese idiota enamorado de ti—** los susurros no los podía comprender por los gimoteos.

— **No es para que te pongas de pesado, no llores—** admitió mientras sostenía su rostro.

No lo diría, sus mejillas se enrojecían por la borrachera y por aguantar el coraje que tenía en contra de su hermano; durante todo el tiempo se mostró fuerte como un tempano de hielo, incluso cuando el sake le hizo sacar la verdad sobre su mal de amores, pero no era justo.

— **Solo jugaste, no quería preocupar a los demás pero al parecer yo no importo siendo hombre—** los ojos de Ichimatsu se abrieron **—Y ahora que quiero una oportunidad, una miserable ventaja de ser feliz; empiezas a actuar como si te importó…**

— **Deja de decir estupideces**

— **¿¡Eh!? Tú eres él que las hace, si no fuera por esto, yo ya no...—** sus palabras murieron por un abrazo repentino.

— **No lo digas—** ordenó mientras sus ojos picaban.

— **¿No decir qué?—** cuestionó molesto, él lo sabía.

— **Nunca lo vuelvas a mencionar—** ya no soportaría.

— **¿¡Decir qué, Ichimatsu!? Que la vida no tenía sentido, el dolor era demasiado grande para soportarlo, las esperanzas de ser amado y prefería estar…**

— **Tú estás aquí, estás vivo, nunca fuiste invisible…—** expresó el morado mientras lágrimas recorrían por sus mejillas.

En su mente Karako le hubiera apartado y no dirigirle la palabra durante días, había leído las notas que usaba para calmar el peso del dolor y no sabía si entrar en cólera por su comportamiento tan bipolar con respecto a toda esa situación. Pero solo lo abrazó, porque eso haría Karamatsu.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews por los inesperados feels?


	7. Fiebre

_Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes con el fin de saciar mi pasatiempo._

* * *

 _ **Fiebre**_

* * *

Si algo estaba agradecido Ichimatsu es el sistema de la cruda del segundo, nunca recuerda con exactitud los sucesos de anoche. No recordaría los abrazos y el llanto que se originó en la madrugada por una cosa tan simple; era alivio y desesperación a la vez, su plan de mantenerse lejos e indiferente a la situación parecía irse al caño en cuestión de tiempo.

La dolorosa deliraba, la cruda se volvió al instante en una fiebre, eso se debía a que al caminar rumbo a la casa ella se cayó por el río, él iría a sacarla, pero termino a la orilla antes que pudiera lanzarse; ahora ella sufría un incremento considerable de fiebre.

— **¿Entonces se cayó al canal?—** cuestionó el mayor, el cuarto solo pudo asentir **—Muy bien, ¿Quién la cuida?**

— **Yo no lo haré tengo que ir a una cita en grupo**

— **Yo tengo una firma de autógrafos**

— **Ne, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu ¿Pueden cuidarla?**

— **Hai—** dijo en posición de soldado.

— **¿Y tú que harás?—** cuestionó el morado al de rojo.

— **De compras, no hay compresas de gel...**

Iba a hablar de nuevo, ya que en su sano juicio nunca usaron esas compresas de gel, pero fue demasiado tarde y todos se habían ido dejándolo a cargo de que Jyushi no le contagiara con sus minis defensas. El de amarillo llego con un poco de comida caliente rumbo a la habitación que usaban como zona de descanso y también donde el futón individual está, lo pusieron por el riesgo de contagio y porque el segundo siempre fue muy enfermizo teniendo su cara toda roja.

— **Nee-san, te traje comida—** exclamó con alegría.

La sonrisa se volvió nerviosa cuando sintió la espalda en el suelo y una boca adueñarse de su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron en par cuando una mano se colaba por debajo de la sudadera.

— **Nee-san ¿Qué ha-hace?**

— **¿No querías esto? Jyushi-chan—** dijo con sensualidad.

— **Kara-niisan—** habló queriendo recuperar a su hermano **—Debe de apartarse—** ordenó con gentileza.

Intento incorporarse, pero lo tenía contra el piso y su retaguardia rozando su entrepierna no ayuda mucho para tratarla con dulzura.

— **Nee, Jyushiko ¿Quieres jugar?—** esa sonrisa ladina mostraba muchas intenciones oscuras.

El beisbolista se puso serio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica estaba enrollada en el futón con una cuerda, esta se movía con tal de liberarse. Tomó la temperatura la cual era altísima, por lo general, con esos grados de encima deliraba como si no hubiera mañana.

— **Nii-san, no es bueno engañar a Ichimatsu conmigo. Nos va a matar a los dos—** respondió con una sonrisa.

Obligó a la chica a comer mientras esta contó sobre sus delirios de una chica de hermosa sonrisa. Jyushimatsu escuchó con atención, al parecer le contó fragmentos de los acontecimientos de la noche y con esa información organizaría un plan; su sonrisa siempre ocultaba muy bien sus ideas.

Después de media hora se fue, su turno había terminado; Ichimatsu era el siguiente.

— **Tengo calor—** se quejó rodando por toda la habitación.

— **Pareces un rollo, Kusuko—** habló el cuarto **— ¿Por qué está así?**

— **No querrás saberlo, Ichimatsu-niisan—** confesó mientras se iba cerrando la puerta con lentitud.

Ichimatsu no pregunto más.

— **¡Tengo un putero de calor!**

— **Deja de hacer escándalo—** ordenó por décima vez mientras se contenía de golpearla.

Solo la descuido un segundo para remojar la compresa, sintió un ligero peso en su espalda, más unos brazos rodearle los hombros.

— **Ichi-Honey, eres malo. Voy a morir de calor—** exclamó clavando la barbilla en el hueco del cuello.

— **Kusomatsu, alejate. Estás con la fiebre…**

— **No tengo la piyama—** dijo sin más poniendo en blanco al chico gato.

El silencio se instaló por varios minutos.

— **Eso es…**

— **Mis pechos desnudos, sí**

— **¿Qué no…?**

— **No voy usar sostén para dormir, no podrán respirar mis** _ **Kara-girls**_ **.**

Karako cayó al piso, el arisco chico cerraba los ojos con impotencia, empezó a quitarse la sudadera.

— **Creo que desperté a cierto amigo...**

— **¡Cállate, idiota!**

Seguía ciego y con miedo la vistió de no tocar nada más que la tela morada, casi le da un mini infarto al sentir algo de carne; pero eso no lo detuvo para terminar, abrió los ojos suspirando de ya no verla semi-desnuda, tal vez cometió un error. Se veía demasiado linda con la sudadera y la cara roja, le recordaba esa vez que se disfrazó para salvarle el pellejo porque el maldito de Osomatsu no se iba de esta misma habitación.

— **Mímame—** le exigió con un abrazo sofocante.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

— **Nii-san, ya me toca—** anunció mientras subía las escaleras.

Había tardado para comprar una cuerda nueva, conociendo a Ichimatsu se pondría en modo "Sama" haciendo suplicar al enfermo por una comprensa fría, aunque fuera de la persona del cual está enamorado. Al abrir la puerta sonrió con emoción; no cuestionaría los hechos de ¿por qué Karako tenía la sudadera? O ¿Ichimatsu usar la playera de Karamatsu? Porque los bordes azules en las playeras de manga corta son del doloroso.

Pero ahí están, en un abrazo y dormidos en el desordenado futón, le hubiera tomado foto semanas atrás para vender en la Convención como BL, ahora lo haría como evidencia para que lo escogieran como padrino.

Esa era una de sus prioridades.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


	8. Trabajo

_Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes con el fin de saciar mi pasatiempo._

* * *

 _ **Trabajo**_

* * *

En contra de las "recomendaciones" del cuarto hijo cuando cuidó de él, emprendió la decisión de llamar al tipo que le dio una tarjeta, cuando lo vio con cuidado no era más que perfecto, se estaba sentido demasiado egoísta con el asunto de ser una mujer; eso se debía por el asunto de lidiar con hormonas muy diferentes a las que pasó en la pubertad, podría hacer lo mejor posible. Llamó al tipo y sin más logró un puesto.

— **¿Trabajo?—** cuestionó el tercero.

— **Sabes muy bien que esa palabra está prohibida en la mesa—** golpeó la mesa Osomatsu.

— **No se deberían de meter, me tienen sofocada en la casa; si salgo solo lo puedo hacer con** _ **mom**_ **o uno de ustedes—** argumentó mientras engullía la carne de la cena.

— **Pero, Karamatsu-niisan ¿Qué pasara cuando dejes de ser…?—** habló el menor de todos al inspeccionar al doloroso.

— **Se cómo arreglar las cosas.**

Los palillos dejaron de sonar y miraron a la fémina sentada entre ellos.

— **¿Acabas de?**

— **Sí**

— **¡No es cierto! ¿¡Desde cuando puedes hacer eso!?**

— _ **Always**_ **, de hecho la voz de mujer no me sorprendió porque lo use en un papel para la obra, solo que esta vez es al revés…—** tosió un poco al usar mucho la voz gruesa **—** _ **I don' t care, I can**_ **—** exclamó con arrogancia parando su pulgar.

Ichimatsu estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos, el asunto se en revolvía de más; no espero escuchar de nuevo la voz gruesa de su hermano, no sabía por qué eso le hizo sentir algo de esperanza, pero de que volviera a la normalidad en forma física. Las semanas transcurrieron y el segundo no fue el único que consiguió trabajo.

El quinto, por obras del destino, término como _coach_ de una liga infantil igual de energético que él. El cuarto se sentía algo solitario, por lo que empezó a ver los entrenamientos de su hermano desde las gradas durante las tardes, aunque terminaba por aburrirse al ver a niños intentar alcanzar al chico y se iba en busca de gatos. Una tarde en particular, Jyushimatsu acabo temprano por un pronóstico de lluvia, sabía que a los niños y a él les valdría comino, pero a las madres y padres preocupados por la futura gripe de los niños; eran otra cosa.

— **Nii-san ¿Quieres ir a un café?—** preguntó con entusiasmo.

— **¿No será mejor que te cambies?—** no recibió respuesta al ver como el quinto se sacudía como perro y terminar limpio **—Tú preguntas, tú pagas**

— **Hai**

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Caminaron con lentitud, el morado se cuestionó esa tal repentina invitación, pero algo gratis en sus características de nini era una cosa fuera de discusión. Se detuvo en una entrada algo elegante y con unos cuantos emoticones con gis

¡Oh, genial!

A Choromatsu le gustaría estar en su lugar, pensó en algún café deportivo o un bar quizás, pero no cayó en la posibilidad de un café temático; entró de mala gana al recinto siendo recibidos por la maid de turno.

— **Bienvenidos, Amos-nya—** tres puntos sobre su cabeza empezaron a procesar lo visto.

Una Karako vestida como una _Maid_ con orejas y cola de gato, mientras hacía una de esas poses de ese anime que vio por error.

— **Hola, Nee-san.**

— **Ichimatsu y** _ **My little**_ **Jyushi, los llevaré a su mesa-nya—** guio con total tranquilidad **—Hoy es el día de** _ **nekos**_ **, así que la decoración preferencial debe de ser con** _ **nekos**_ **-nya…**

— **Entonces dibuja un gato beisbolista—** exclamó con entusiasmo.

— **Ne, Ichi-kun ¿Qué quieres pedir?**

— **¿¡Eh!? Al rato.**

— **Muy bien, amo.**

En cuanto la _maid_ se fue la siguió aún con la mirada ¿Por qué no habría actuado de otra manera?

Por otra parte, al estar en la cocina se dio el lujo de mostrar un sonrojo grande, ni siquiera estuvo de lo más avergonzado cuando Osomatsu descubrió su trabajo en el día donde le tenía que decir a los clientes "Oni-chan" u "One-chen" esta tuvo el descaro de pedir una grabación a su voz y de las demás _maids_ del local; el estúpido no perdía tiempo.

Pero con Ichimatsu viéndolo actuar idiota como un gato, tenía que ser obra del _destiny_ por sus malas acciones, negó un poco la cabeza al dibujar el gato beisbolista en el café de Jyushimatsu.

Fue el primero en saber el trabajo, de hecho se encontraron y al estar con los nervios de punta le ayudó a ensayar su entrevista, lo demás lo sabía a la perfección; no por nada fue el mejor actor y cocinero en sus talleres, era demasiado hábil con las manos al dibujar en comida y darle ese toque artístico que hay a los cafés temático. Se preparó mentalmente para lo siguiente y dio rumbo para darle el café a su chico energético favorito.

— **Su** _ **coffee-nya**_ **, amo**

— **Arigato, Nee-san.**

— **Voy a ordenar—** murmuró el morado, pero fue audible para la _maid_.

— **Puursupuesto**

— **Quiero uno de éstos—** exclamó con mejor claridad apuntando a una parte del menú.

Al retirarse la volvió a mirar; mala idea está vez, la campaña sonó mostrando a una chica sonriente de cabellera rubia y piel bronceada, sin importar el público le dio un beso en la Maid.

— **¡Jyushiko!—** la cara de ella parecía más roja que cuando estuvo enferma.

— **Kara-kun—** murmuró, pero el morado captó el mensaje.

Las ideas se acumulaban por cada acción de Karako hacia la nueva clienta del local, de seguro le dijo la verdad a la chica y ella parecía no importarle, incluso hizo movimientos lascivos que el sexo opuesto comprendería. Lo hizo rabiar, era otra persona conocedora del secreto

¿¡Y eso que importaba!?

¿Por qué sentía la sangre hervir cuando la jalo para que se siente en sus piernas?

¿Por qué pido a una de sus compañeras encargarse de su orden?

¿Por qué le molesta ver el omelette en manos de otra maid? Sin decir una palabra se marchó molesto sin que lo detenga el quinto por quemarse la lengua.

Su paso fue detenido un empujón al callejón cercano al restaurante, el pronóstico de lluvia y la desolaba calle parecía más oscuro por las nubes; solo veía a unos ojos de rabia junto con un sonrojo por acorarlo en una pared.

— **¿¡Qué haces, Ichimatsu!? Le tiraste la bandeja en la cara a mi compañera—** regaño con falta de aliento.

Era una oportunidad, había dejado a su novia para ir por él, los celos solo se podían curar con contacto humano y necesita de eso.

— **Lindas orejas.**

— **¿¡Eh!? Yo no estoy…—** sintió unas manos acariciar las orejas falsas.

— **Linda cola—** siguió con la cola.

—…

— **Me pregunto ¿Quién te dio ese cascabel?—** ella ahora era la acorralada.

— **Ichimatsu, deja de hacer…**

— **Es horrendo el collar, deja que te lo quite—** no espero una palabra más.

Su boca solo se enfocó en desgastar el listón para saborear la carne, desde hace mucho que quería hacerlo de nuevo, escuchar los suspiros roncos; la acción se detuvo cuando sintieron las primeras gotas.

La _maid_ regreso callada, no por estar molesta; tenía la vergüenza tatuada en la cara y era uno de los placeres que podía hacer el cuarto hijo, al querer entrar se encontraron con la chica, hubo una plática de por medio y una despedida. Su mirada se cruzó con la de él.

Se declaró una guerra.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


	9. Guerra

_**Guerra**_

El significado de «sin vergüenza» nunca apareció en su vocabulario, sabía que podía sentirla solo cuando la situación lo amerita, pero a lo que venía siendo en su persona como el de lucir su _perfect fashion_ o su personalidad dolorosa no tenía problema con ello.

Una vena se hinchó en su cabeza al ver la poca pena de Ichimatsu al jalarlo de un brazo, pero seguía inerte. No porque lo quisiera, en serio quería salir corriendo, pero su otro brazo la tiene otra persona.

Al fin que ya no tenía la presión en ambas extremidades de su cuerpo se dio la tarea de huir hasta casa, dejando a dos personas discutiendo.

¿¡Por qué coño le ocurrían este tipo de cosas!?

Para retomar los hechos, tuvo que recordar esta mañana. Ese día no iría a trabajar, pero como buen madrugador alisto sus cosas; luciendo sus shorts y una sudadera agarro su bolsa deportiva.

— _ **Okay! It's good day**_ **para pescar—** se alabó en el espejo y sin más se alejó de la casa con la idea de que todos están dormidos.

Debió de asegurarse sobre eso.

Jyushiko elevó su mano y ella con cortesía le respondió el gesto, era lindo verla con ese vestido hasta las rodillas y con un lindo sombrero.

— **Hoy pescamos~—** anunció emocionada la rubia.

Sonrió con ternura, ella era tan linda; pero no se debía de fiar de las primeras impresiones. Algo que aprendió, fue que muchos la llamaban zorra por su manera de vestir y de expresarse, pero había visto esa dulce y tierna parte de ella desconocida de los demás.

— **Kara-kun ¿Cuál es su sueño?—** le gusta la trivialidad de esa mujer.

— **Mmm…—** medito su respuesta.

— **No creo que quieras seguir trabajando de** _ **maid**_ **o ¿querrás un trabajo parecido?—** se puso roja al sentir un dedo en su mentón.

— **Para—** ordeno divertida al apartar la mano **—Podría ser stripper para satisfacer los ojos de todos mis fans…**

— **No es justo. Yo solo puedo verlo—** se acercó de nuevo a ella.

— **O locutor, mi voz complaciente llenaría los corazones de todo Japón.**

— **Eso está mejor—** río la morena y le besó en la mejilla.

Pero al separarse ambas caras estaban juntas, Karako agarró su mentón y tuvo la intención de finalizar el espacio; si un gato no hubiera marcado la distancia.

— **¿¡Qué fue eso!?—** chilló la rubia.

— **¿Nyanko?—** susurró la azabache.

No había silencio por los temas de conversación y si los había eran agradables por el sonido del viento. Claro que lograron premios por su paciencia al tener una cubeta de pececitos.

— **A este le llamare Karachu~—** abrazó la cubeta como una infante.

Una gota corrió por la cien del doloroso; era básicamente como él con unas escamas azules brillantes.

— **Es un buen pez,** _ **My girl**_ **—** esta solo asintió con un sonrojo de felicidad.

Era su segunda oportunidad.

Se acercó, pero algo estampó su cabeza; al recuperarse del fuerte golpe se dio cuenta que fue un ramo de rosas.

— **¿Qué estás planeando, Kusomatsu?—** habló una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte.

— **¿Ichimatsu?—** ladeó la cabeza.

Le miró de pies a cabeza, se paró; revisó su temperatura, también la suya y de pasó la de Jyushiko.

— **No hay fiebre.**

— **Claro que no lo hay, idiota—** gruño el morado con un sonrojo.

— **Entonces…**

— **¿Entonces…?—** se cuestionaron ambos rivales.

— **¿Por qué la ropa?**

Ichimatsu tenía una camisa arremangada hasta los codos, chaleco sin abotonar morado y una corbata floja; para variar su cabello para atrás. Se notaba que se vistió con las prisas por su usual pans y sandalias.

— **Me debes una cita—** habló con seducción.

— **¿Eh?**

— **Estabas enferma, y dijiste algo sobre compensarlo…**

Iba hablar sobre no recordar mucho, pero la morena intervino.

— **Creo que eso puede ser después, ahora yo estoy con Kara…**

— **Yo no pedí tu opinión, solo voy a llevarme a Kara y tú te vas a casa.**

— **Pues no veo que diga algo respecto a ti—** agarró su brazo y la apego más ella.

— **Yo tengo derecho de antigüedad, zorra barata—** como respuesta Ichi jaló también su brazo.

El azul tragó en grueso, y volteo a ver a su acompañante cambiar de expresión, ella quería aguantar esas palabras; pero no lo logró.

— **No puedo creer que sea tu hermano—** exclamo con lágrimas.

Dejó el agarre y corrió lejos del par.

— **¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?—** le gritó **— ¡Jyushiko, espera!—** se zafó y persiguió a la rubia.

Consiguió alar de su mano y darle un abrazo para consolarla, le dio besos en la frente para calmar el llanto que poco a poco cedía; Ichimatsu era espectador de esto.

Ver eso, le recordó a sus días de secundaria donde el doloroso era su hombro de apoyo, tal vez lo mejor era retirarse y dar al fin el corazón de Karamatsu a alguien más, dio media vuelta y echo un último vistazo.

La escena parecía de película, pero la llorona rubia lo observó por el hueco del cuello, sonrió con maldad para enseñar un dedo.

Esa hija de perra.

A la mierda el tacto, volvió a jalar a Kara, él se iba a ganar limpiamente el amor del azul. La discusión volvió con muchos insultos y bastantes jalones de brazos; cuando tuvo oportunidad por fin logró escapar.

— **¿Cierto?—** vociferaron en la dirección de la azabache.

Pero ya no estaba, se vieron con odio.

— **No deberías hacerlo, él quiere tener una persona que lo valore y creo que ya perdiste hace mucho tiempo, cuñado~—** canturreo sin perder su sonrisa.

Ichi sintió los pelos de punta, ese tono de voz le recordaba mucho al quinto junto con ese gesto cuando está enojado o no quiere perder ante nadie. Sabe que hizo muchos trucos sucios para lograr que Karamatsu se enamorara...

Pero hablamos de Karako, era una parte de él; sin quererse ilusionar, egoísta y sin querer mostrar sus debilidades, pero al final lloraba por todos los hechos. Era una parte de su hermano que oculta con celos y él casi nunca pudo ver; era la oportunidad donde ponía a prueba su amor, enamorarse de defectos.

— **Escucha, yo no voy a ceder—** declaró el inicio y se marchó.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


	10. Labial

**Labial**

 **―** **Por favor.**

 **―** **No.**

 **―** **Será por única vez.**

 **―** **Tengo novia…―** Ichi se contuvo de romper sus palillos.

 **―** **Eso que importa, Karamatsu iría encantado…―** Totty paró al ver su expresión.

 **―** **Karamatsu se fue. Deja tu mensaje después del tono *Beep*―** le toco la frente con ellos.

 **―** **Yo que tú la dejará en paz…―** el de rosa miró al mayor.

 **―** **¿Por qué?**

 **―** **Está en sus…―** no termino de hablar cuando un palillo se clavó en su frente.

 **―** **Me voy―** se levantó y recogió sus platos.

 **―** **Va haber carne…**

Ella detuvo sus pasos, se volteó y su rostro era diferente; sonrojado y con algo de nerviosismo en las cejas.

 **―** ** _Really?_** **―** cuestiono con entusiasmo.

Los demás se miraron entre sí, se alegraban de ser hombres para no lidiar con esos repentinos cambios de humor. Karako daba miedo esa semana del mes, incluso más que el morado cuando lo despiertan temprano.

 **―** **Entonces… ¡Cuenta conmigo para la cita de grupo!**

 **―** **Con una condición**

 **―** **¿Cuál?**

 **―** **Usa labial―** esa petición dejo a helado a más de uno.

 **―** ** _Why?_**

 **―** **Cuando te invitan a las chicas por primera vez, ellas se ponen labial; no quieres romper la regla ¿o sí?**

Las intenciones de Todomatsu iban directas al chico felino, pero este esperaba ignorar todo a su alrededor, como siempre; pero fue diferente la molestia.

No quería recordar las reglas que impuso la azul, no solo para él, sino también para Jyushiko; claro que ella acepto porque le tocaron puras fáciles de seguir. En cambio, ¿qué era eso de no seguirla? ¿Se le olvida que si no fuera por él algún violador se aprovecharía?

Pasó más de media noche y se preocupó. A escondidas marcaba al teléfono, tanto del menor como de Karako, se maldijo internamente por haberse dormido sin poder ver como lucía; para saber si debía encerrarla en la habitación o no.

Si con el _look_ que le dio Totoko casi logró un paro cardiaco, no quería imaginársela con labial. A veces pensaba que esa mujer confabulaba para matarlo sea consiente o no Karako era el resultado para hacerlo.

Escucho pasos y si pensarlo se asomó por la ventana, era la persona que tortura su pensar a lado de un hombre. Este parecía coquetearle y sin poderlo evitarlo, la besó…

En los labios.

Sus cejas se fruncían y no solo las de él, Kara no quería eso y su rostro era el reflejo de ello; abrió la puerta de un portazo y mandó a volar al tipejo, con mano demandante agarro la muñeca para jalar al azul dentro de la casa.

Las quejas, regaños y comentarios de parte de la azul se convirtieron en silencio, lo obligo a sentarse mientras unas pupilas se clavan en su persona, se sentía pequeña e intimidada por ello.

¿Qué siente?

¿Enojo?

¿Tristeza?

¿Celos?

No lo sabe, pero le pone los nervios de punta. Se acerca y se crispa en el lugar, pero en vez de sentir unos labios en los suyos como las otras veces antes del incidente, es la tela que restriega su boca para desaparecer el labial rojo.

 **―** ** _Totoko, estás muerta_** **―** pensó mientras seguía limpiando.

También para Totty va la amenaza, ese tipo de bromas son muy provocadoras y más cuando imaginas el rastro que deja ello.

La próxima vez, ira de incognito sin importar. Esos labios son sagrados.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


	11. Corte de pelo

_Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes con el fin de saciar mi pasatiempo._

* * *

 _ **Corte de pelo**_

* * *

Karamatsu ha pasado un largo tiempo con el cabello largo, se ha dado cuenta lo terriblemente cansado que es cuidar de él; al ser algo narcisista siempre lo peina y lo tiene libre de enredos.

Pero fue al ser hombre, era corto y practico, cada mañana necesita por lo menos media hora (como el narcisista que era) para desenredarse; ahora siempre se le enredaba y va al tocador checar si no existe alguna imperfección. Obtiene _tips_ tanto de Totoko y Jyushiko, pero ninguno le llega a convencer.

El verano está a la vuelta de la esquina y eso significa que el próximo domingo sus hermanos se cortarían el pelo entre ellos.

― **Karako-neechan ¿te ocurre algo?**

― **¿Qué tan difícil es corta el cabello largo?**

Todos le miraron fijamente, era como si dijo una palabra prohibida.

― **Absolutamente no…**

― **¿De qué hablas, Choromatsu-niisan?**

― **Ella no puede cortarse el cabello, la preferimos con ese corte.**

― **Pero me muero de calor, Osomatsu.**

― **Eso lo puedes arreglar con tu novia…―** ante esas palabras Ichi le pateo.

― **¿Por qué tan interesados?**

― **Kusoko, ¿Qué paso con la hermandad?**

― **Exacto, la hermandad…―** replico Totty **―Los Matsu prefieren el largo en el cabello de las mujeres.**

Estúpido código de prepa, recuerda con exactitud que lo hicieron ―por una razón en particular, que ahora la veía ridícula― le preguntaron a él sobre sus gustos en mujeres, fue una chica; al contárselos a sus hermanos tuvieron la epifanía que serían populares hasta el punto donde siempre tendrían que responder las mismas preguntas.

Así que Choro hizo un protocolo que todos dijeran lo mismo y no habría complicaciones; generalizaron sus gustos y cada uno tenían una preferencia que los identificaría. Eso nunca sucedió, solo se quedó en una propuesta floja de una chica para una encuesta:

― **Eso fue absurdo―** zapateo y se fue furiosa.

Todos tuvieron que resguardar a Jyushi, cada uno tenía su peluquero personal desde que su madre hizo consciencia de ser más económico un corte en casa, ninguno cambia Kara despunta a Jyushi y viceversa. Descartaron la idea que iría a una peluquería, ellos tenían principios que no podían romper y Karamatsu nunca los decepcionaría.

Pero ella no era ahora Karamatsu, era Karako…

Escapó de casa y fue a la peluquería más cercana, para su mala suerte los precios eran altísimos ¿Qué tanto podían cobrar por un mendigo corte? Regreso rendida, pero cuando llego a la ventana donde escapo se topó con Ichi con tijeras en mano. Reacciono de inmediato.

― **¡Dame las tijeras!―** gritó mientras se abalanza sobre él.

― **Ni en sueños, Kusoko.**

― **En serio necesito ese corte.**

La cosa nunca iría acabar por el simple hecho que con esa forma no lograba alcanzar las putas tijeras, el cuarto parecía divertirse con demasía sobre esa forma. Ella le hubiera dado una patada en los huevos, pero no llegaría tan bajo. Él era un hombre (no por ahora).

Pero el respeto a las bolas ajenas, es la paz.

Un código sagrado de tiempos antiguos.

Así que usaría otra estrategia…

― **¿Sabes qué…? Me rindo**

― **¿Tan rápido?**

― **Es decir, solo estaba pensando que el calor me sofocaría. Pero como ustedes dijeron el protocolo es el protocolo; no somos los únicos que aman el cabello largo de las** _ **beauty girl's**_ **…** **Eso devastaría a muchos hombres al no verme en esa máxima expresión de belleza…**

No logró terminar cuando Ichi azotó una silla, y pidió que se sentará en ella en silencio.

― **No te muevas, porque te corto una oreja.**

El sonido de la herramienta sonaba y era calmante, Kara se puso a divagar en lo sencillo que fue engañarle; solo tenía que decir de forma indirecta que tendría más pretendientes tras de él (ella). Ese pensar se mezcló con otras ideas dispersas sobre Ichi, pronto comenzó a sentir las mejillas arder ante la cercanía de su hermano.

La cuchilla dejo de sonar, Kara se incorporó con la intención de agradecerle, pero el quedo en silencio con un sonrojo creciendo de oreja a oreja.

― **¿Tan mal se me ve el corte** _ **así**_ **?―** hablo el segundo tocando su nuca despejada.

Ichi negó y con la mano temblorosa acarició una de las mejillas de la azul.

― **Te vez hermosa…**

La cercanía se hacía más obvia y el sonido de ambos corazones fundirse en la habitación. El morado tuvo suerte que sus hermanos llegaran de manera escandalosa antes de darle un beso.

Lo regañaron y dijeron un montón de estupideces, de las cuales la mayoría venían de Osomatsu. Ichi se sintió bien de que los interrumpieran, aún no estaba preparado para expresarse de esa manera…

Tampoco Kara.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


	12. Vestido

_Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Vestido**_

* * *

Jyushiko ha invitado a Kara a una fiesta en su trabajo, al parecer la rubia trabaja de estilista de modelos en una revista, deja hermosas a las modelos para que les tomen fotos que aparecerán luego en la portada o en los artículos de ese medio.

Su jefe ha permitido que lleven un invitado (algo muy amable para un hombre arrogante y estricto).

— **¿Estás segura? ¿Yo? ¿Una fiesta? —** la azul no sabía cómo responder ante eso.

— **Vamos, Karachu~. Será divertido, a parte no quiero quedarme sola toda la fiesta.**

— **Mmh…**

— **¡Di que sí!**

Suspiro rendida ante esos ojitos ámbar **— ¿Qué me pondría? Dudó que pueda ir en traje…**

— **De eso me encargo, incluso…—** se acercó más **—Podríamos divertirnos juntos haciéndolo—** susurro.

Antes que pudiera robarle un beso, Ichi abrió la puerta y apartó a las dos chicas.

— **Siempre debes de matar el ambiente ¿No es así?**

Ichi solo le sonrió con malicia a la "zorra esa" mientras amarraba a Karako como un gusanito, de la misma forma que hizo Jyushi cuando se enfermó.

Karamatsu ya se estaba acostumbrando a lo posesivo que era Ichi. Incluso sabía que ahora parecía estar más apegado por su nueva forma: no quería hacerse el iluso.

" _Solo es una fase"_

Se decía, había jugado con los sentimientos de Karamatsu y ahora que era Karako podía llegar a la última base para cumplir sus deseos de hombre.

Pero eso no lo haría. No le permitiría que le hiciera más daño; ahora estaba con Jyushiko, no parecía importarle si era hombre o mujer, aunque se conocieron cuando él está en un cuerpo fémina, actuaba como el caballero que es.

Después de salir de la prisión de sabanas y detener por segunda vez una discusión entre ellos, se puso de acuerdo con la rubia para buscar algo que pudiera usar en el evento de su novia.

— **No te preocupes, te puedo enviar un vestido de la empresa…**

— **No creo eso sea necesario.**

— **¡Qué va'! Además ese vestido me lo dio la compañía, pero se equivocaron en mi talla—** la morena le abrazo.

Kara correspondió; ignorando que a sus espaldas Ichi y ella se paraban el dedo de la "paz" como despedida al anunciar el ganador.

A los pocos días, Jyushiko llego con un paquete, pero como no había nadie en casa decidió esperar. Para su mala suerte se encontró con cierta persona.

— **Qué suerte de mierda.**

— **Lo mismo digo—** exclamó el morado.

Jyushiko entró a la casa con dignidad y puso una nota del lugar del evento junto con la fecha, antes que terminar el recado; Ichi la interrumpió con su existencia. Jyushiko ya se le agotó la paciencia.

— **No lo entiendo…**

— **¿Qué cosa?**

— **El cómo puedes seguir tranquilo; en cómo piensas en que él terminará contigo…**

— **Es mi hermano, lo conozco mejor que tú…**

— **No es bueno decir mentiras.**

— **¿De qué hablas? Solo lo conoces porque ahora es…**

La rubia interrumpió **—Karamatsu Matsuno, salón 1B de la secundaria Akira, estaba en el club de teatro y participó en basquetbol por un tiempo a petición de uno de los integrantes—** Ichi la miró con repulsión,

Él no pensaría que lo conocía realmente con esos datos flojos; que posiblemente Kara le dio esa información, si tan solo no hubiera pensado eso.

— **Iba a la enfermería con frecuencia porque se lastimaba. Olía a moras y café lo miércoles porque tenía actividades del club y quería actuar presentable incluso en las practicas…**

— **¿¡Cómo sabes esas cosas!?**

Le dedicó una mirada fría **—También se cosas de ti, de tus celos irremediables al ver siempre el casillero de Kara con una nota de amor. Las ocultabas para que no las viera…**

— **¿Y eso que tiene? —** gruñó ante esa confesión.

¿Cómo es que ella sabía de sus tratas a pesar de haber sido cuidadoso en ellas? ¿Ambos fueron a la misma escuela como para saber eso? ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer que se denominaba la novia de Kara y su rival?

— **Tienes suerte que te esté dejando competir, ya que a mi si me importa la felicidad de Karamatsu y estoy siendo honesta sobre ello…**

—…

— **Puede que esté jugando sucio ahora, pero tú has monopolizado su interés de la misma forma sucia que hiciste tiempo atrás, a pesar de eso, aún no te atreves ser honesto con él. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente cuñado…**

Miro el reloj en su muñeca, sin esperar una respuesta o reacción de Ichi dejo la nota dentro de la caja del vestido y se marchó para llegar al turno de Kara en la cafetería.

Ichimatsu al escuchar la puerta chasqueo la lengua de frustración. Ahora todo estaba más claro.

Yamamoto Jyushiko, era una de las pretendientes de Kara en la secundaria, arruino todos sus planes para confesarse antes de que ella se mudara a otra ciudad a causa del divorcio de sus padres. Y ahora aportaba el apellido de su papá por causas legales.

Al parecer, la situación estaba más jodida de lo que pensó.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


	13. Masturbación

_Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Masturbación**_

* * *

Karamatsu nunca se atrevió hacer uso de su libido estando en ese cuerpo. Apenas se acostumbra a la sensación que hacían sus pechos al rebotar.

De tener que ponerse el estorboso sostén para mantener quietos a sus pequeños _Karamatsu's girls_ y el uso de las toallas. Pero el tema de su nuevos genitales aún eran tabú para él (ella); además se ha dado cuenta que su libido sube antes de que le baje la regla. Algo en lo que se puede comparar con los animales en su época de celo.

Ya lo ha decidido, se iba a masturba en nombre de la ciencia para cuando él y Jyushiko lo hicieran (le pidió a la chica esperar hasta tener su forma original) no se viera muy torpe y no logrará satisfacer a su doncella.

Faltaban unas horas para irse a su trabajo y sus hermanos no estaban en casa. Por lo que era su oportunidad de usar el baño para uso recreativo; esperará que el porno y las revistas científicas (como ya lo dije, lo haría en su nombre) le fueran de utilidad.

Pasó media hora.

Luego una hora más tarde…

Otra hora más tarde ya había una fila de ninis con la intención de ir al sanitario.

Ninguno se a previa a golpear la puerta ya que pensaron que era el tiempo "Gorila-Kara" una bipolaridad presente en el segundo que necesitaba estar relajada.

— **¡Karako-neesan! Abre la puta puerta—** a veces se olvidaban que Totty se ponía histérico si no tenía su tiempo de la misma forma.

Necesitaba su baño de sales y mascarilla de aguacate.

Dio tres golpes a la puerta con fuerza, y está al final abrió para dar salida del ocupante; pero no pensaron verla en esas condiciones. Se veía relajada, las mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello despeinado.

— **Es todo tuyo—** su voz sonaba dulce.

Después de dejar perplejos a los menores, no solo por su estado, también porque el baño olía demasiado a ambientador; se fue al balcón para fumar un poco después de tener esa sección muy divertida. En la habitación estaba dos personas, Osomatsu e Ichimatsu; cuando Oso la interceptó fumando a gusto con el aire en la cara, sonrió para él…

― **Al parecer alguien se hizo amigo de Manuel―** comentó el mayor.

Y así empezó un montón de burlas referentes a que al fin Kara se graduó de por tocar una mujer. Ichi se mantenía sereno, no hacía nada al respecto porque al fin de en cuentas la azul le callaría la boca al rojo ante las insinuaciones.

― **¿Y dime? ¿Se siente bien?**

A este punto Oso ya estaba cerca de la fémina, esta se dio la media vuelta e Ichi ya esperaba el golpe duro de Kara. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación ni siquiera el de rojo lo hubiera previsto, tenía aún el cigarro en mano y con la otra delineaba el labio superior del mayor.

― **De maravilla―** exclamó mientras expulsaba el humo.

Apago el cigarro y se despidió de ellos dos porque se iba a trabajar. Cuando la puerta se cerró el mayor cayó de rodillas y tembló…

― **Cr-creo que se me dilato el ano.**

― **¿Serás estúpido, Osomatsu-niisan?**

Solo pudo decirle eso al mayor, ya que él tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Kara aun podía ser masculino…

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


End file.
